Lo que deseas
by Nuwandah
Summary: Soul tiene problemas controlando su demonio interior, lo cual empeora con la aparición de un nuevo chico que parece encontrar a Maka de su agrado. OneShot SoulxMaka


Soul Eater se suma a mis obsesiones y el SoulxMaka a mis parejas.

Apenas empecé a leer el manga me copé, es genial. Para los que sólo ven el anime, les re recomiendo que lean el manga también.

Bueno, la razón porque escribí esto fue porque quería ser una de esas personas que pueden escrbir un fic en 2 días(noches, en realidad). Aunque creo que me llevó 3 xD, pero no importa porque lo logré! No tengo muchos más que agregar, sólo que espero que sea de su agrado.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Lo que deseas.**

Soul bajó las manos desde la cadera de Maka, recorriendo sus muslos mientras ejercía mayor presión entre sus piernas. Adentrándose más en ella.

Él se encontraba arriba, y en cada movimiento de caderas podía ver claramente el rostro de ella: los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas coloradas, mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, su boca entre abierta solo para dejar escapar los gemidos que él le estaba provocando. Sus pechos se movían con cada embestida que él daba.

La imagen de ella debajo era simplemente un espectáculo a sus ojos que lo arrastraba al punto final de su excitación, acabando en el grito de su nombre.

Soul despertó de su sueño con un grito ahogado, sobresaltándose de forma que terminó sentado sobre su cama, agitado, mirando a la nada. Se había sentido tan…real.

_Te gustó no es verdad? _

Soul reconoció enseguida la voz, después de todo, que otra aparte de la suya podía provenir de su cabeza?

-Cállate- dijo al aire.

_Oh, vamos!, lo estabas disfrutando! _

-Te dije que te callaras.

El estado en el que se encontraba luego de haber despertado de ese sueño hacía que no puedise pensar claramente como para poder lidiar con el demonio en su interior.

_Ambos sabemos que lo disfrutaste._

Soul gruñó y se palmeteó la mejilla. Necesitaba despabilarse, ser sólo él el dueño de sus pensamientos. Esperó unos segundos y pareció que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ningún rastro del demonio.

Hacía 4 años ya que Soul había sido infectado con la sangre negra, y junto con ella, el pequeño demonio.

Lidiar con él en las batallas había sido dificíl, siempre tentándolo para que entre a ese cuarto oscuro y haga uso de su poder.

Pero ahora todo se encontraba tranquilo, ningún problema mayor amenazaba Death City, sólo las típicas misiones para los estudiantes.

Libre de peleas que requiriesen mayores esfuerzos Soul se creyó a salvo de los comentarios de su demonio interior. Pero lo que él no sabía era que en ese tiempo, el pequeño demonio había empezado a concentrar su atención en otras cosas. Los deseos más íntimos y profundos de su portador se habían convertido en su nuevo interés…

Se predispuso a levantarse de su cama para ir a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Una ducha hubiese sido mejor, pero era de madrugada y el ruido del correr del agua seguramente despertaría a Maka.

Al levantarse advirtió el resultado de su sueño.

"Como odio a ese estúpido demonio", pensó.

Si, cuatros años desde aquella vez… Soul no era más aquel chico de 13 años. Y qué mejor lugar para el pequeño demonio que quiere hacer de las suyas que la mente de un ahora joven de 17 años?

No recordaba ya cuándo había sido la primera vez que el demonio había aparecido en alguno de _esos_ sueños. Y si bien le molestaba, estaba _bien_, ya que al despertar sólo su propia voz habitaba en su cabeza.

Pero ahora era diferente. Al principio pensó que escuchar la voz una vez abiertos sus ojos había sido una ilusión. Pero las noches que le siguieron demostraron lo contrario.

Ahora podía escuchar al demonio estando despierto.

Encendió las luces del baño y se dirigió hacia el lavabo. Dejó el agua correr mientras se mojaba las manos y la cara. Levantó la vista hacia el espejo del baño y contempló su reflejo.

Primero en la resonancia de almas, luego en sus sueños y ahora esto. Acaso el demonio...estaba ganado territorio sobre él?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A la mañana siguiente Soul y Maka se encontraban desayunando como de costumbre uno frente al otro en silencio hasta que ella habló.

-Oye…Soul.

-Hmm?- Formuló con comida en la boca

-Este…te encuentras bien?- Preguntó tímidamente

-Uh?- la pregunta le extrañó, y tragó lo que tenía en la boca para hablar. -Por qué lo preguntas?- Y volvió a meter otro trozo de su desayuno en su boca.

-Porque...bueno,hace un par de noches te escuché..hum eh...quejarte-. La comida que Soul tenía en la boca pasó directo a su estomago, sin ser masticada, de un solo trago. -…y, ayer fue bastante audible…- Y se le quedó mirando en espera de una respuesta.

-Ah! eso, si! yo ehh… hacia cualquier lado menos al frente- Ultimamente me estuve tropezando con la puerta de la habitación cuando vuelvo del baño-acto seguido le dedicó una mirada rápida para comprobar si le había creido. A sus oidos había sonado bastante convincente, y al parecer a los de ella también ya que vio alivio en su rostro acompañado luego por una sonrisa.

-Ah, haha, está bien…Ten más cuidado-

Soul no contestó y siguieron desayunando en silencio.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El sonriente sol iluminaba las calles de Death City mientras arma y técnico se dirigían camino a Shibunsen.

Soul miró de reojo a su compañera.

"Estupida Maka..." pensó. 'Quejidos en la noche'…Ella seguramente había creido que él estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla referente a la sangre negra. Sólo estaba precupándose por él, como siempre. "Maka…"

-Oye Soul!- y lo siguiente a esto fue un golpe en la cabeza del aludido.

Volteó hacia donde el golpe había provenido. Black Star.

-Te estaba llamando, como osas ignorar al gran Black Star?!

Soul miró hacia alrededor, ya estaban en la entrada de Shibunsen.

-Si no se apresuran llegaremos tarde- advirtió Maka

-Bah- Black Star hizo una seña con la mano como si no importara- Voy a faltar a las primeras clases. Acompañas, Soul?

Era obvio que sólo se lo preguntaba debido a que necesitaba que alguien fuese el receptor de sus interminables monólogos. Pero necesitaba algo que lo distrajese de sus pensamientos sobre Maka por unos momentos, y eso parecía servir más que las clases de Stein, en las cuales no prestaría atención alguna.

-Claro.

Y dicho esto, ambos chicos se alejan no sin antes recibir un regaño por parte de la chica.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Soul se econtraba sentado en el piso apoyado contra la pared que rodeaba la escuela desde afuera, mirando a Black Star que estaba parado frente a él. Aún hablando sobre si mismo.

Al final se habían ausentando todo el día y a la hora Soul ya se había hayado dejando de escuchar los comentarios de su amigo. Que acaso nunca se cansaba de hablar?! Y por un momento sintió pena de la pobre de Tsubaki, ella debía de aguantar esto todos los días.

Suena el timble de finalización de las clases y alumnos comienzan a salir por las puertas del colegio. Desde su lugar Soul divisa a Maka, quién para su sorpresa, no estaba sola.

Si antes sólo fingía estar prestandole atención a Black Star ahora ni se molestaba, se había parado instintivamente y miraba fijamente como Maka caminaba mientras hablaba con aquel chico.

Al no recibir atención alguna de su parte, Black Star lo deja para ir en busca de Tsubaki.

Soul no fue conciente del 'abandono' de su amigo, estaba absorto en la imagen que tenía frente a si. Aquel chico no era de su misma clase, pero estaba seguro que le conocía de vista.

Esperó a que este se alejara para acercarse a su técnico. Ver sus rostros sonrientes cuando se despidieron le molestó.

-Quién era ese?

-Uh…Kevin, asiste a la clse contigua a la nuestra.

-Ah- respondió mientras seguía al chico alejarse con la vista.-Y…- una vez que estuvo fuera de su alcance comenzaron a caminar hacia el departamento- ..que quería?

-Sólo hablar.

-Huumm. –

Su sonrisa al contestar le hizo dudar, como si le estuviese ocultando algo, y Maka no era nada buena en eso.

"Aghh, no. Seguramente estoy haciéndome a la cabeza. Nunca vi a este chico antes con ella. Tal vez sea verdad y sólo quería hablarle sobre alguna tarea"

Ya en el departamento Soul se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión, pero no llegó a ver nada ya que su vista fue bloqueda por una Maka de brazos cruzados frente a él.

-Qué crees que haces?

Soul miró el control de la televisión en su mano y luego a su amiga.

-Bueno…intento mirar televisión.

Maka le quitó el control de la mano y apagó el aparato.

-Hey!

-Hoy te ausentaste todo el día, tienes que copiar lo que hicimos. Stein nos tomará un examen al final de la semana.

-Pero…aghh!-

Y se fue murmurando por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en la mesa para copiar los apuntes de Maka.

Cuando abrió los libros vio como estos estaban repletos de anotaciones. Por un momento había olvidado lo aplicada que Maka . Había anotado absolutamente todo, copiarlo le llevaría toda la noche.

-Oye nunca has esuchado de algo llamado 'ideas principales'?

-Pues discúlpame por querer aprender.- se defendió.- Tal vez quieras copiar las anotaciones de tu gran amigo Black Star.

Soul no contestó y sólo dejó escapar 'Nerd' por lo bajo.. Al escucharlo, Maka hizo uso de su famoso Maka Chop. Pero era gracioso, por más que le molestase, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella le decía.

Después de la comida Maka miró algo de televisión mientras Soul seguía copiando. Los apuntes eran eternos.

-Me voy a dormir- le informó Maka- y más te vale que lo termines todo y no te quedes vagueando una vez que me duerma. Si no sacas buenas notas tu también nos perjudicaremos ambos.

-Sisi, lo que digas- dijo sin levantar la vista de sus libros.

-Buenas noches.- se dijeron ambos.

A la media hora que Maka se había ido el sueño le atacó. Todavía le quedaban 15 páginas pero decidió que las copiaría mañana.

En su habitación se volteó en su cama quedando frente a la ventana, el sueño estaba por apoderarse de él cuando…

_Cómo es posible que te hayas creido eso de 'sólo hablar'?!_

Soul gruñó. "Déjame dormir"

_De verdad eres estúpido! Y no le preguntas de qué 'solo hablaron'?_

"El pobre idiota seguro sólo quería que Maka le contestase alguna duda que tendría. Mejor ella que los profesores."

_Eso es lo que quieres creer. Sabes que en verdad no lo haces._

"Callate, es gracias a ti que se me hacen ideas raras en la cabeza, si hubiese sido algo más Maka me lo hubiese dicho."

_Así como tu le contestate la verdada a ella esta mañana?_

"_Eso_ es completamente distinto, y lo sabes. No puedo contarle sobre esas cosas!"

Esuchó al demonio reir.

"Es tu culpa el que yo este en esta situación en primer lugar"

Rió más fuerte. _Sólo deseo lo que tu deseas._

"Entonces cállate y déjame dormir"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Al otro día Soul atendió a las clases. Como siempre sólo se limitó a escuchar muy por arriba las clases de Stein, ese hombre seguía obsesionado con la disección.

Había sido un día normal como los otros hasta el momento en el que luego de salir del baño, doblando en el pasillo para volver al aula, advirtió a aquel chico hablando con Maka en la puerta.

Acaso había ido a buscarla a su propia clase?!

Rabia se apoderó de él en un instante y sus manos formaron puños apretados a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

_Te lo dije! _ El demonió gritó desde dentro.

Qué diablos quería ese chico con _su_ tecnico?

_Sólo dime que no estas pensando nuevamente en una duda escolar._

Soul esperó a que tanto la voz en su cabeza como el chico se fueran para acercarse a Maka.

-Él otra vez?

Maka no lo había sentido venir y su voz le sorprendió por detrás, pero antes de que pudiese contestarle, él agregó – Qué quería?

-Oh!..nada, solo estaba por ahí y pasó a saludar- y dicho esto entró al aula.

Soul no hizo más que seguirla hasta su asiento. Hubiese querido atestarla de preguntas, pero parte de él le decía que eso no era lo mejor que podía hacer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Y así fueron pasando los días, y las apariciones de Kevin fueron haciéndose más constantes.

_Por qué lo llamas por su nombre?!_

Esta bien, las de Kevin no eran las únicas. El demonio en su cabeza parecía hablarle constantemente ahora y Soul se sorprendía a si mismo gritandole 'cállate' y demás insultos a la nada, atrayendo miradas extrañadas de las personas a su alrededor.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo que en verdad le molestaba era que el chico le caía _bien._

Se resistió cuando Maka les presentó a Kevin al grupo. Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para impedirlo.

El chico había logrado hacerse un espacio en el grupo. Al igual que Maka, era un técnico y su arma era una chica llamada Zoey, que al parecer, la idea de su técnico haciendo amistades con ellos no le agradaba demasiado ya que nunca se reunía cuando él estaba con ellos, y las veces que lo había hecho se hadía mostrado cortante.

Kevin era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos marrón claro. Simpático, y no parecía tener malas intenciones en absoluto.

Maka era divertida, a su manera, pero lo era. Muy buena con la gente, siempre preocupándose y pendiente de los demás. Kevin seguramente se había percatado de esas cualidades y quería ser su amigo. Qué tenía de eso de malo?

_Yo te diré que tiene de malo. Él no quiere ser su amigo. Se la quiere cojer. Igual que tu._

Hizo caso omiso al comentario.

"Qué tiene de extraño que una persona quiera expandir su círculo de amistades? Acaso ahora debo ir y decirle que no puede estar con ese chico?"

_Si._

"Es ridículo"

_Es que aún no lo entiendes? Ella es_ nuestra.

Odiaba que usara el plural en 'nuestra' porque eso significaba que tenía celos hasta de su propio demonio. Se decía a si mismo que no veía a Maka como una posesión, que no era un objeto de su propiedad. Pero no podía quitarse el pensamiento de que a cierto nivel ella era _suya._

El saber que Maka era más de él que de Kevin le tranquilizaba. Pero lo que no sabía era que estaba por ocurrir algo que le haría poner en duda ese hecho, haciéndole sentir lo más miserable que nunca se había sentido en su vida….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Un día luego de educación física Soul se encontraba en las duchas, dejando que el agua corriese por su cuerpo. El sonido de las duchas a su alrededor hicieron que los pasos que se acercaban hacia él pasaran inadvertidos.

-Ouch. Que cicatriz!- Escuchó decir, y volvió la vista hacia la persona de quien habían provenido las palabras. Kevin. Soul no le saludó, sólo le miró esperando escuchar lo que fuese que el muchacho tuviese que decrile. Por algo se le había acercado, no?

-Eh..hola, Soul- Kevin se notaba nervioso, tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de haber empezado la conversacion con un 'que cicatriz!'

-No sabía que compartíamos duchas. Nunca te había visto antes- dijo Soul después de unos momentos. Por alguna razón se negaba a saludarlo.

-Ah, no…Uno de nuestros profesores faltó y nos adelantaron la hora de gimnasia.

-Ah.

Silencio.

-Necesitas algo?

-Eh? Ah..si, yo…- Ahora que lo pensaba, si no era cuando estaban con los demás, o porque Maka siempre se encontraba en el medio, él y Kevin nunca habían estado solos. Era obvio que el chico se sentía incómodo en su presencia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa, que pasó desapercibida, se formase en labios. La cual se borró inmediatamente luego de escuchar lo próximo–Yo…me preguntaba si había algo entre tu y Maka?...

"Qué?!"

-..Es que, verás..Maka me parece una chica muy linda y divertida. Y…-respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos- Me gusta mucho.

A Soul se le revolvió el estómago, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de golpearlo. Tuvo que apretar sus puños de tal manera para contenerse que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas.

-Somos sólo amigos- dijo y las palabras le probocaron un horrible sabor en la boca. Le enojó el que Kevin le haya llevado a decir aquello, y más aún la forma en que esto alegró el rostro del muchacho.

Por qué él debía de ser él encargado de alegrarle el día a ese insecto?!

-Jaja, que bien! Sabes?, estaba un poco preocupado porque tú y Maka son muy unidos, ella siempre habla de ti, y bueno…pensé que tal vez ella te interesaba. Porque de ser así quiero que sepas que me hubiese apartado sin dudarlo. No quiero entrometerme en ninguna relación- hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando- A decir verdad…al principio me había dado algo de cosa acercarme a Maka porque… bueno, no sabía si ustedes eran algo. – rió nervioso- eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Para serte sincero me intimidabas bastante, por eso aproveché para hablarle ese día que te ausentaste.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- No sabes el alivio que siento. Entonces no hay ningun problema en la invite a salir hoy por la noche, no?- lo dijo en forma de pregunta, pero era obvio que no necesitaba respuesta alguna, ya que como él había dicho 'eran sólo amigos'.

-Sabes? Tienes mucha suerte de tener una técnico como ella…Maka no es como las demás chicas.

Y aunque coincidía con él en aquello no escuchó nada más. Su alrededor careció de sonido alguno. Podía ver a Kevin seguir hablando, su boca moviéndose, pero no podía escuchar. Se vió a él mismo respondiéndole a lo que fuese que el chico le hubiese dicho pero nada más.

Él muchacho se alejó dejando a Soul bajo las duchas, aún no capaz de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.

Las clases que le continuaraon, el camino de regreso a casa, nada parecía tener consistencia a su alrededor. Como si estuviese flotando, sentía que el tiempo no pasaba para él. Y frases que Kevin había dicho se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza

Maldijo a Kevin por su honestidad y carisma. Maldijo a Black Star por haberle hecho ausentarse aquel día. Maldijo al demonio en su interior por tentarle siempre. Pero más que nada se maldijo a si mismo.

El sonido fue volviendo poco a poco una vez que estuvieron en el apartamento. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran las 7 de la tarde. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando pasar a una Maka apresurada, cubierta con una toalla hasta las rodillas, hacia su habitación.

Trató de volver su atención a la televisón

Luego de unos minutos salió de su habitación, se había hecho una media coleta en el pelo, dejándo el resto suelto y llevaba un vestidito verde claro con unas sandalias blancas.

Se le acercó timidamente a Soul –C-como me veo?

"Hermosa" – Bien-

Maka le dedicó una sonirsa y no pudo evitar que los celos se apoderasen de él nuevamente. Ella se había arreglado, se había arreglado para un chico, para alquien…

"Para alguien que no soy yo" y sintió un vació en el pecho. La tristeza le había echo olvidar por un momento que ella se encontraba allí y que podía ver la forma en la que su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-Soul…-se había sentado a su lado y había apoyado su mano sobre la de él.-…te encuentras bien?- Soul pudo ver verdadera preocupación en su rostro. Al no contestar, Maka apretó más fuerte su mano- Quiero que me lo cuentes, no me gusta…que me ocultes cosas…verte así.

Soul estaba a punto de conestarle que no, que no sentía bien. Inventar algo o decirle que se lo contaría despues, pero que se quedase con él. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo sonó el timbre.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta.

-Será mejor que vayas…no lo hagas esperar.

-Pero….

-Estoy bien, hablamos cuando vuelvas.

Maka lo miró algo inquitea y suspiró.

-Esta bien…me voy. Nos vemos. -Y le dedicó una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Soul se desplomó en el sillón del living. No tenía ganas de nada. Apoyó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, y al instante una imagen apareció en su mente. Maka y Kevin…besándose. Sintió su estómago revolverse y los celos otra vez. Se levantó de una y golpeo con un puño el respaldo del sillón.

_Como puedes ser tan estupido de dejarla irse con _ese_?_ Preguntó enojado el demonio.

Soul sólo apretó sus dientes.

_Qué acaso tienes problemas en la cabeza?!_

-Si, tú.- Le respondió evadiendo el tema principal.

_No me vengas con esas estupideces. Eres un cobarde! Vas a a dejar que ese tarado te la quite?!_

-Ella no es propiedad!

_SI LO ES! Ponle límites!_

- CALLATE! NO TENGO RAZON ALGUNA PARA DETENERLA. ES SU VIDA. NO TENGO EL DERECHO DE DECIRLE CON QUIEN DEBE SALIR Y CON QUIEN NO. YO NO SOY..NO SOY…

Estaba gritándole a la nada en el medio de la sala.

_Bien, dejalos que salgan. Que ÉL sea su novio. Si, has eso. Va a ser lindo escuchar sus gemido a traves de la pared mientras tu te pudres del otro lado, resentido por el hecho de que él le estará haciendo todas las cosas con las que tu sólo podrás soñar._

La escena dicha por el demonio se formó en su cabeza. Con más detalles de los que era capáz de soportar. El esfuerzo de borrarla era simplemente doloroso. Sus brazos temblaron mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su pecho. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, como si de alguna forma ayudase a disiparla.

_Es eso lo que quieres?_

Esperó a que la imagen se hubiese esfumado por completo antes de contestar, aún con los ojos cerrados respondió entredientes- No..

El demonio suavizó el tono de su voz…_Déjame salir._

-No! Soul gruñó entre dientes. Se levantó del sillón y corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un gople tras de sí.

_Encerrandote en tu habitacion piensas hacer desaparecer a un demonio que habita en tu mente? Me quito el sombrero ante tu inteligencia._

Ya no lo soportaba. Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz?! Por qué debía soportar este tipo de tortura por salvar a Maka?. La había salvado porque le importaba más que a nadie, Lo había hecho porque él había querido. Por qué lo recompensaban con _esto?_

_Cuando vas a enterndelo?. Yosólo deseo lo que tu deseas. Si me dejas salir, yo puedo hacerlo realidad. Tendrías tu verdadera recompensa._

Se sobresaltó. Recordaba que el demonio se había apoderado de su cuerpo hacía unas noches. Se había despertado encontrándose a si mismo frente a la puerta de Maka, con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

Si lo dejaba salir…El simple pensamiento de el demonio empleando su cuerpo para…usarlo con ella le enfermaba.

-No, tu…vas a _forzarla._

El demonio no contestó por unos segundos.

_Bien. Disfruta del otro lado de la pared_.- dijo con sarcasmo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Soul desperó a la mañana siguiente cuando el sonriente sol comenzó a molestarle los ojos.

Discutir con el demonio estando en la resonancia de almas era una cosa, porque era simplemente energía, pero seguirle una discución estando despierto era otra cosa.

No era que no lo hubiese hecho antes, pero anoche había requerdio bastante esfuerzo de su parte. No le había dado lo que quería y estaba enojado.

Desde aquello no había vuelto a molestarlo, ni siquiera recordada lo que fuese que hubiese soñado.

Debía levantarse. Miró hacia la puerta desde la cama.

Qué haría con Maka?

No había tenido el valor de enfrentarla para cuando esta volvió por la noche, y mucho menos lo tenía ahora.

Qué iba a decirle? La había preocupado.

Se resignó y se levantó. Se puso la ropa de siempre. Ya se le ocurriría algo, en todo caso podría decirle que le contaría luego y eso le daría tiempo para inventarse algo.

Al instante en que salió y se dio cuenta de que Maka no estaba en la casa se asustó, y miles de ideas de las cuales no pudo detenerse en ninguna en particular el tiempo suficiente como para preocuparse, reparó en una nota en la mesa que decía: 'Fui a la biblioteca. Maka."

Suspiró.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando Maka regresó Soul estaba leyendo una revista.

-Soul!

-Hey

Se sentó en la silla frente a él- Pensé que te encontraría despierto para cuando llegase- refiréndose a la noche anterior.

-Si, bueno…me dio algo de sueño y no había nada interesante en la tele.

-Ya.. – el tono de su voz se hizo más suave-… yo quería hablar acerca…

-Estoy bien- le cortó, pero no de manera tajante. Sino de una forma que le hiz entender que dejase el tema por el momento, que le contaría llegado el caso.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, creo que no hace falta que siga aclarándotelo.

Soul no respondió, sólo le sostuvo la mirada dándole a enteder que lo haría…en algun momento.

Maka le dedica una sonrisa antes de levantrse y ponerse a preparar el almuerzo. El ruido a ollas y agua hirviendo es todo lo que se escucha hasta que Soul pregunta:

-Cómo estuvo tu cita?

Ella estaba de espaldas por lo que no podía ver su rostro al hablar, no estab seguro si eso era mejor o peor.

-Bien, fuimos al cine y luego a comer algo.

-Ah.

Desde aquella primera vez que los vio juntos, Soul tenía la misma pregunta dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Temeroso de la respuesta que puedese darle se arriesgó de todas formas. Tal vez el hecho de que ella no estuviese mirándole le proporcionaba más seguridad.

-Te gusta?

Vió como ella se sobresaltó. Estaba claro que no se esperaba esa pregunta. El tiempo que ella tardó en contestar fue el tiempo que Soul se arrepintió de haberle preguntado aquello. Ya no estaba seguro si quería saber.

Maka se dió la vuelta y se apoyó contra el aparador, se veía seria.

-…N-no lo se. Es simpático y, la verdad que ha sido muy bueno conmigo y los demás. De verdad me agrada, es sólo que…no lo se- Hablaba con la vista fija en el suelo- Creo que el gusta más de mi que yo de él. Además, creo que no le caigo muy bien a su arma Zoey,creo que él le gusra, pero no lo se… tal vez son solo suposiciones mías, y solo estoy poninedo tontas excusas para alejarme sólo porque dudo sobre lo que siento.- Levantó la vista y miró fijo a los ojos de Soul- No se por qué pero hay algo que me dice que él no es el indicado para mi.

Eso le agarró desprevenido. No supo que contestarle. Significaba algo acaso?

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para detenerse analizarlo ya que luego recordó la imagen que había tenido al cerrar los ojos anoche. La duda se apoderó de él. Algo le decía que no, que no le preguntase, pero la curiosidad le superaba. Necesitaba saberlo.

-Se besaron?

Maka lo miró extrañado. Qué eran todas estas preguntas?

-N-no…ya te lo dije, no estoy segura de si me gusta. No voy a besar a alguien de quien no estoy segura de mis sentiemientos.

Pero su explicación careció de importancia. El simple saber que no se habían besado lo había hecho feliz. Sintió como un enorme peso desaprecía de su espalda. Se sentía más liviano, casi podía sentir que podía enderezarse mejor.

Maka _no_ estaba segura de que Kevin le gustase, y _no _lo había besado. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan aliviado.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A la noche siguiente Kevin vuelve a invitar a Maka. Y Soul se encuentra nuevamente solo en casa. Bueno, no completamente solo

_Pero eres idiota?! No ves la forma en que duda? Tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Hazla tuya! Al demonio con el tal Kevin ese! Cuando regrese se lo dices y te la tiras!_

Seguía tratando de ignorarlo como de costumbre cuando, y aunque fue sólo por un breve instante, su mano se movió sin que el lo haya querido.

Y _eso_ lo asustó más que nada.

"Qué?"

_Si tú no lo haces. Yo lo hare._

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y vio como ambas manos se movían ante sus ojos sin que el quisiera hacerlo. Algo duras y temblando mientras tratando de dominarlas él mismo.

Trataba de controlar sus movimientos, no podía dejar que el demonio tomase el control. Lo escuchó gritar furioso dentro de su cabeza.

_Es que aún no lo entiendes?! La razón por la duda de él eres tú! Lo sabes bien en el fondo!_

-No! No lo sé!- aunque sí era lo que quería creer. Lo que quería creer con todo su corazón.

_Agh! No importa ya! Aprovehca la oportunidad te digo! Deja de ignorarlo, sabes muy bien que lo deseas!_

Y como si sus comentarios no fuesen sufcientes comenzó a ponerle imágenes en la cabeza. Psaándolas como si de una película se tratase. Él y Maka, tocándola, besándola, poseyéndola.

_Yo sé lo que , hazlo. Se senirá estupendo._

-BASTA! Yo no quiero _sólo_…...

_Tu,_ qué_?!_

"Yo.." y si bien ambos sabían la respuesta, Soul no estaba decidido a exponerla frente a él.

Cayó de rodillas. Agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, frente contra el suelo. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar.

Escuchó el ruido de las llaves abrir la puerta, y automáticamente su cuerpo embistió contra la puerta. Soul se arrastró hacia abajo.

"Maka…"

Maka se sobresaltó al escuchar semejante ruido provenir de la habitación de Soul.

-Soul?- su voz sonaba algo alarmada. Al no obtener respuesta alguna , elevó el tono- Soul?! Que sucede?

Pero el no podía hablar, eso requeriría esfuerzo extra del que podía soportar en esos momentos. Además de que no confiaba en las palabras que pudiesen salir de su boca.

Fue entonces cuando vio con horror como su mano se movía por si sola acercándose a la perilla de la puerta.

"No…"

Lo siguiente que Maka vio fuer a Soul apoyándose contra la puerta a medida que esta se iba abriendo. Respiraba de manera muy agitada, como si recién volviese de alguna batalla.

Inmediatamente se acercó hacia él preocupada. Realmente precupada, Soul podía verlo en su rostro.

-Soul!

-Vete..

Maka le miró entre sorprendida y extrañada.

-Que? Soul, que estas diciendo? Que sucede?

El tenerla tan cerca le distrajo por un segundo que el demonio aprovechó para tomar el control, e hizo que Soul agarrase ambos brazos de Maka, estampa´ndola contra la pared.

Se acercó más a ella.

-Soul que haces?!- en su voz se notaba algo de miedo.

Soul apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos. Estaba asustándola. La sujetó aún más fuerte de ambos brazos.

-Soul…me lastimas-

La culpa le inundó en un instante e hizo que pudiese retomar el control nuevamente. No podía soportar el ser él el culpable de que en su rostro se reflejase el dolor. No podía sufrir por su culpa.

Al instante en sus manos aflojaron el agarre, Maka se alejó instintivamente, pero no demasiado.

Soul se apoyó de costado contra la pared. La miró con un solo ojo abierto.

-Vete- repitió

-Soul..- quiso acercarse hacia él, pero retrosedió. No entendía que le sucedía, y volvía sujetarla de esa forma?

-No quiero…lastimarte.

Y por más que su demonio lo hubiese querido, le hubiese resultado imposible. La colisión entre ambas almas para poder controlar un mismo cuerpo resultaba agotador. Lo último de lo que Soul fue consciente antes de desmayarse fue Maka abalanzándose hacia él mientars gritaba su nombre.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando Soul despertó estaba acostado en un cama, que al instante reparó en que no era la suya. Miró a su alredor, ya había estado antes ahí. La enfermería de Shibunsen.

-Oh que bien, ya despertaste.

No había notado la presencia de Stein, quien se encontraba sentado en su silla a unos metros de distancia.

-Anduviste teniendo problemas con la sangre negra, no es verdad?- Soul no contestó.- Cuando te extraje un poco era practicamente toda oscura.

-Dondé está Maka?- quiso saber.

-Afuera. Te coloqué una especide de sedante que mantendrá calamdo a lo que sea que tengas dentro. Deberías de usar ese tiempo para arreglar el problema por el cual sucedió esto.- e hizo una pausa antes de agregar- Entonces…la hago pasar?

Soul le miró y sus ojos se encontaron con los de Stein, no sabía como, pero estaba seguro que Stein sabía de lo que se trataba.

- La razón por la cuál se apoderó de ti fue debido a que ocultas y dejas sin resolver asuntos en tu interior. Asuntos importantes.

Soul tardó unos instantes en hablar.

-Él dijo que…que quería lo que yo quería.

Stein sacó un cigarrillo del bolsilló, lo encendió y fumó una pitada. Si no había que fumar en lugares así, a él no le importaba.

-Si de verdad te importa, lo menos que deberías hacer es ser honesto con ella.- Soul sólo miró hacia la nada. -La haré pasar.

Stein se levantó, y Soul se sentó en ña cama, de espaldas a la pared apoyado en uno de los lamohadoes.

Esuchó la puerta abrirse. Voces, al rato de que esta se cerró tenia a Maka a su lado.

Esta le miró uno segundos antes de sentarse, y apartar su mirada

- Lo…lo siento.

Seguia sin mirarle.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No podía…-ahora fue Soul quien aparto su mirada.-tenía medio…

-De que estas hablando? Miedo de que?

-Pense que lo tenía bajo control, me equivoque…Y..cuando te vi…con él. Estaba asustado de mis propios pensamientos. Mis intenciones.- Se atrevió a mirarla- tu…eres la persona más importante..que tengo. No quería arruinarlo todo…perderte.

Maka se le quedó mirando, nunca se había imaginado que significaba tanto para él.

-Soul…-

Se levantó un poco de su asiento para acercarse a él. Sus rostro muy cerca el uno del otro, hasta que sus labios se encontaron. Maka apoyó una de sus manos osbre la cama para sostenerse.

La boca de Soul atrapó la suya. El beso fue siemple pero tierno. Ambos estaban cansados de los eventos ocurridos.

Aunque cortaron el beso, sus rostros siguieron cerca el uno del otro, frente contra frente. Maka tenía loso ojos cerrados.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca traté de lastimarte, fue..

Pero ella le abrazó, interrumpiéndole –Lo se, no tienes que decir nada más.

Soul esperó un poco antes de preguntar..

-Que hay de Kevin?

Maka se aleja lo sufuciente para mirarle.

- Que no me escuchas cuando hablo?- Soul la miró confundido- Te dije que nunca besaria a alguien a menos de estar segura de mis sentimientos hacia esa peronsa.

Soul nopudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se formase en su rostro.

-No tienes idea… lo mucho que significas para mi...Maka.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, quien la rodeo con sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien…estar así, con ella.

Pronto llegaría el día en el que tendría el valor para decirl 'te amo'.

Fin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me gustó el final.

Me gustó mucho el comienzo que le dí, esa fue la idea en realidad por la cual escribí esto, lo que sucedío fue que nunca le di un final en mi mente por lo que tuve que ingenirame algo que terminó por no convencerme del todo.

Lamento muchísimo el que no tenga lemmon! Lo digo de enserio, pero tengo una idea para otro fic de esta pareja, en la cual SI habría.  
Ya se que siempre digo que voy a hacer otro fic de determinada pareja, pero esta vez tengalo por seguro que lo voy a hacer, por dos razones: estoy siguiendo el manga, el cual está más o menos empezando, y recien vi apenas unos pocos capitulos del anime, por lo que tengo inspiracion para rato xD

Espero que –aunque sea el principio xD- les haya gustado. Obviamente, acepto reviews para cualquier tipo de comentario.


End file.
